Race to Save Emrys
by DragonShadowQueen
Summary: Arthur has found out about Merlin's magic. As he is about to be executed Morgana arrives and frees him to everyones surprise. The race is on to see who can save him first...Morgana?...Gaius/Gwiane/Lancelot?..The Dragons? or will the Knights of Camelot kill before they can? The Race is On for Emrys...
1. The Rescue

**Chapter One - The Rescue**

* * *

Arthur looks on as the guards drag Merlin to the pyre with cold dead eyes. Gwaine. Lancelot, and Gaius were out of the city so they couldn't help and Gwen the Queen was crying for the lose of her Best Friend. The citizens watched mourning for the cheeky innocent boy who has helped them all. None of this matters to Arthur. He just wants the traitor that is Merlin dead.

As Arthur raises his hand to kill the already half dead Merlin a whirlwind appears and out steps Morgana. Merlin looks at her with fear and dread all over his face because now his execution has only been delayed and Morgana will only make his death more painful.

Morgana looks the scene over then laughs talking in between, "You have got….to be kidding….me….You are going….to kill _Mer_lin." She gets ahold of herself and walks over to merlin lifting his face to look her in the eyes. She then whispers, "Still think things are going to change with him on the throne?" Merlin gives her a look that says everything. He was lost. Morgana smirks. She could use this to her advantage. "Don't worry Merlin. I won't let you die by fire."

The guards try to rush her and end up being tossed around like rag dolls. Her eyes glow gold and Merlins binds fall lose. He falls into her arms and looks Arthur in the eyes. What he sees makes him shiver. It wasn't the Arthur he had come to know and love. He was gone. Merlin turns his head to the people and sees that some have looks of relief upon their faces because he wasn't going to die, but others were worried because it was Morgana who was rescuing them. His last look before they disappeared was Gwen smiling at him in relief.

Arthur looks out over the people and orders his knights to double the patrols and find them.

As Gaius, Lancelot, and Gwaine are about to enter the city one of Mary the Cook's serving girl runs up to them and tells them what happened. They quickly turn their horses around and head to the nearest druid village to ask for help to find him. Well they did after they calmed Gwaine down enough for him to hear that Merlin would need him alive not dead for trying to kill the princess (Arthur).

Unknown to all but a few a message was sent across the land on the winds _The race is on for Emrys...  
_

* * *

**I know it is short. I am going to try to make them longer just wanted to see what everyone thinks of this idea. Please review!**


	2. Healing

Morgana watches as Merlin sleeps in her chair. He looked so peaceful. It was a wonder why she ever hated him. He was perfect for her. Wait! What was she saying!

Merlin opens his eyes to see Morgana and backs away in fear. She chuckles shaking her head.

"Merlin I already told you I wasn't going to kill you."

He of course has to argue, "No you said you wouldn't let me die by fire. There is a difference."

She throws her hands up in the air, "Do you always have to argue?!"

He smiles, "yep! You would get bored of I didn't!" Damn! He was right and his smile was making things worse.

"Merlin do shut up!"

He looks at her, "Why?! I am having fun!" They look at each other and then start laughing and laughing forgeting that they wanted to kill each other.

When they get a hold of their selves Merlin asks whispering, "Why did you save me?"

Silence passes and Morgana tells him the truth, "I don't know." They look at each other and she clears her throat. "lets get you healed." She works her magic and heals Merlin. He falls asleep so she use a feather light spell on him and places him in a room on the other side of her castle. Aithusa walks by her and stays to protect him which confuses her but she lets it go and heads to her room.

All the while a few leagues away Gaius, Lancelot, and Gwaine were riding into the druid camp.

* * *

**I am doing a chapter for each group. In time I may change that but for now I will be doing this.**


End file.
